Edward Drops Out
by GoldenTwiHardForever
Summary: Rosalie shows her true colours when Edward calls a meeting to say he is not fighting in the battle with new-borns. What will she do to get her revenge on Bella for doing this to her brother and family?
1. Chapter 1

**Edward Drops Out**

**A/N: Rosalie is very annoyed and upset that Edward is going to drop out of the battle to be with Bella so what will she do to stop it happening….**

Chapter 1: The Meeting Call

I was sitting in my room flicking through the latest fashion magazine (so I knew what to buy on tomorrows shopping spree with Alice) when he hear Edward sprinting into the house at vampire speed yelling "Family meeting everyone. Now."

"Oh great" I sighed under by breath "Another chance for Edward to discuss his darling Bella."

Emmett must have heard my quiet remark as he pulled his headphones out and came over to sit next to me on the bed.

"What's the matter with Bella, Rose?" Emmett asked sympathetically.

I just sighed loudly in response.

Emmett started talking again "I know you don't like her Rosie but you're going to have to get used to her or at least try to as it is looking pretty unavoidable that she is going to be joining someday in the not too distant future, you know? She is not that bad, I think she is making the family whole. It's like she's been the missing piece all along if you know what I mean?

"For God's sake Emmett shut up will you? She is not meant to be in this family, it is just not right okay?" I snapped at Emmett

"Okay Rosie I understand, let's just go downstairs and see what this meetings about, you never know it might not even be to do with Bells.

"Fine if I have to" I muttered to him

"I think you do have to so come along Rosie you're not going to leave me on my own in this meeting!" Emmett told me.

I stood up and walked out the door without responding and made my way down stairs. I go to the bottom of the stairs and looked behind me and Emmett wasn't there so I called up the stairs "Are you coming as I am already down here?"

"Oh yeah I forgot" he responded as he ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt besides me.

"Come on doofus, let's go and face the dreaded family meeting." I grumbled back at him


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry to anyone who has been reading this story, that there hasn't been an update in quite some time. If you're reading my main story Edward's Departure you will know why. If you aren't well basically I have just been mega busy! I will now try to update on a lot more frequent basis. Any reviews will be really appreciated and a late Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to all my readers. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2: The arrangement

I enter the dining room with my handsome Emmy by my side, everyone else is already seated and only two seats are left. Fortunately those seats are as far away as possible from my 'darling' brother Edward so I don't have to endure any if his small talk which he may attempt to make about his supposed soul mate Isabella.

Edward begins talking as soon as Emmett and I sit down and surprise, surprise it's about his beautiful Bella.

"Well errmm I was discussing with Bella earlier about the fore coming Battle…" Edward begins.

I sigh with boredom and my father turns round and glares at me. He knows how strongly I dislike Bella so I don't see why he won't just give up already and on trying to get me to accept her as 'part of the family' because whatever he says won't change a single thing.

Edward continues " and she doesn't really want me to errr…"

I'm sick of all his pausing and waiting. It must be something he doesn't really want to say but I am running out of my small amount of patience I have with my brother.

"Do what! What doesn't Bella want you to do? " I stand up and say to him.

"She doesn't want me to fight Victoria and the new born's, okay." He said at such speed a Human wouldn't understand a single word.

I have had it with him now. It wasn't that long ago that he was making us move away from Bella and now he daren't leave her alone for God's sake.

"So basically you're backing out of the battle just for your little human?" I question him.

Before Edward has chance to respond Carlisle has turned round to face me "Sit down and calm down now Rosalie."

I feel Emmett pulling on that back of my top and I over react.

I spin round and yell "What do you want!" right in his face.

I immediately regret it and storm of to my room where it is possible to block out the conversation going on below.

A few minutes pass and no one has come up to see me not even Emmett. I must have upset him but I don't want to return to that discussion to talk to him in case they're still on about Bella and Edward. Surely they won't be though. Dad must have said no to Edward dropping out because we are already short on numbers and it also isn't fair that Edward will get to stay with Bella. I want to stay with Emmett and I don't want him getting hurt by some uncontrollable new born but I will still fight. What makes me really mad now though is the fact that I will fighting for Bella really, as it's her that Victoria wants not any of us! So Edward won't even fight for his own girlfriend! Hmph.

I am sooo going to do something about this….

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
